Waffles
by Mrs. Strata
Summary: Originally posted in 1998 by Mrs. Strata on the popular website, "The Ronins' Home". Please enjoy this classic Cye and Kento friendship fic. Hilarity and warm fuzzies abound at breakfast! Warning: highly likely to cause waffle cravings and nostalgia.


Waffles

By Mrs. Strata

Kento yawned and opened his eyes. Bits of sunlight shone through the closed curtains, dancing across the floor. He sat up, untwisting the blankets around him and leaving them in a crumpled pile at the end of the bed. He was hungry. Cye shifting in his sleep caught his attention. He got up and walked over to Cye's bed. "Cye," he whispered softly. Cye didn't move. "Cye!" he said again, more insistent.

Cye moaned. "I am hoping this is a bad dream and when I wake up, I will not find you bothering me, Kento," he muttered.

"Cye, I'm hungry," Kento complained. "Will you make me some of those delicious waffles you made last Saturday?"

Cye pulled his head up, squinting at Kento. "It is six in the morning and you're asking me to make you waffles? Why is it I can never sleep in when you're around?"

"But you're such a good cook," Kento whined. "Please, please make me some."

Cye groaned, his head flopping back on the pillow. "Fine. Since I'm already awake I'll go down and make us breakfast."

"Thank you!" Kento cried.

"Shh, don't wake up the others," Cye hissed. "I'm not sure that they'd be as... _nice_ to you as I was." He staggered out of bed, followed by Kento. "You said you wanted waffles?" he asked, when they entered the kitchen.

"Yep. Those big homemade ones with the special raspberry sauce and the little sprig of mint..." He trailed off as Cye pulled a box of frozen waffles out of the freezer. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Making you waffles," Cye answered. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, but I want the kind that you make," Kento said. "The ones that just kind of melt in your mouth when you eat them because they're so fluffy and light." Kento sighed. "It makes my mouth water just thinkin' about them."

Cye smiled a little at the compliment. "Well, it'll take me a while longer to make those, if you think you can wait..."

"Yes!" Kento cried. "I'll wait." Cye nodded and turned to pull ingredients from the cabinet.

* * *

Selena and Venus burst into the guys' room, Selena running over and shaking Anubis hard. "Anubis, wake up!" she demanded.

"Selena," Anubis mumbled, "I love you very much, so please don't take this the wrong way, but why the hell are you bothering me?"

"Cye's making his homemade waffles," Venus answered, excitedly.

Rowen shot out from under his pillow. "You're kidding me?!"

Selena shook her head. "Can't you smell them?" she asked.

Anubis, Rowen, and Sage finally caught the appetizing odor. The five of them raced out of the room, running into Ryo, Mia, and Yuli. Together, the entire group headed downstairs.

* * *

Cye wiped his forehead on the back of his arm and breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally finished. Before him sat a plate stacked high with large, thick waffles drenched in butter and a homemade raspberry sauce. A sprig of mint was laid neatly on the side. Cye inspected the plate with pride. He not only enjoyed making food that tasted good, but looked good as well. Topping his creation with a cherry, he carried it out to Kento.

"Oh, Cye, this looks so good," Kento said.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep."

"Fine with me," Kento mumbled, his mouth full.

Cye walked towards the steps and was greeted by eight desirous faces. "Um, good morning guys," he said slowly. "I hope Kento and I didn't wake you."

"No, no, not at all," Venus said, looking over his shoulder.

"So, you're cooking waffles are you?" Selena asked, also hungrily eyeing the dining room.

"Yes, I made some for Kento."

"Were you planning on making anymore?" Ryo asked.

"Well, not really." Everyone's faces fell. "But, I suppose I could." Cye couldn't stand to let everyone else down. He wearily trudged back to the kitchen. Soon everyone was eating Cye's "gourmet waffles". After he was finished though, he sat down at the table and sighed. He was really tired. Normally he didn't mind getting up early, but he and Kento had stayed up last night watching a late monster monster movie. Now the lost hours of sleep were catching up with him. Everyone around the table eventually left, Kento remaining to eat off of the others' plates.

"Hey, Cye, could you pass me the syrup?" Kento asked. When Cye didn't respond, Kento looked over to see his friend fast asleep, his head resting in his arms. Kento was about to poke him and wake him up, when a bite of guilt cut through him. Cye had gotten up early, fixed him and everyone else breakfast, even though he could've said no and told Kento to get lost when he'd first woke him up. Kento put down his fork and stood up. He wanted to do something to make it up to Cye, but he couldn't think of anything other than carrying Cye upstairs to bed. But if anyone caught him... well, it could be bad for his image. Not to mention looking a little strange. He tried to think about where everyone had gone when they'd left. Sage, Venus, Selena, and Anubis were upstairs, Yuli was outside, and Rowen, Ryo, and Mia were in the basement.

"Well, Cye, as long as you don't tell anyone, I'll do this for ya," Kento joked. He lifted Cye's head a little before picking him up as carefully as he could. "Oof, have you been putting on a little weight?"

Kento slipped up the steps and into their room, laying Cye on the bed. "Well, that's my good deed for the year, Cye, hope you appreciate it." Kento laughed a little. "And thanks for the waffles, they were _great_!" He left for the dining room to see if Venus hadn't cleared the table yet of all the food. If he'd turned around, he would've seen Cye smile.

"Anytime, Kento," he whispered. "Anytime."


End file.
